Secrets of the heart
by headoverheels4you
Summary: Kurt knows a secret on Ms.Pillsbury. But he also needs someone to talk to when no one has time to listen.


I do not own glee.

Characters : mainly Emma and Kurt some others maybe alittle Will

**_On The Inside._**

Kurt Hummel was in fact gay. He told his father and everyone knew in school already. He didn't have anyone really to talk to he was an outsider and though everyone in Glee was his friends he felt he still couldn't really open up to them. Mercedes had been his closest friend and even she didn't always know how he felt. He figured he should go to none other than the mother of the gleek's Emma Pillsbury.

She to was an outsider every single person at William Mckinley knew of her mysophobia problem and she had infact decided to stay for some odd reason after sectionals was won.

"Miss Pillsbury can I come in today when Glee is over to talk to you?" Kurt stepped into her office and startled the young woman whom was working on some files that needed done today.

"Well Kurt you know my door is always open but I am actually very busy today after Glee im terribly sorry but you can come tomorrow or Wednesday if you'd like." She smiled a faint smile and Kurt was dissapointed of all people he thought she would be the one to have time for him.

"Um ok well it's a deal I'm coming in to talk tomorrow after glee for sure." Kurt turned around as he saw she was penciling him into her little schedule book.

"Oh and by the way Miss Pillsbury your outfit totally kills today." Kurt winked and walked away as Emma looked down at her outfit pleased with herself because a compliment like that from Kurt was a great thing.

During glee the group was taking a 15 minuet snack break because they had worked for an hour straight which wasn't the usual schedule but now that regional's was coming they had longer harder practices.

As Kurt stepped aside to talk to Mr. Shuester he figured he would be able to at least get something off his chest.

"Well you see Kurt I would love to help you pick out your songs for your project after practice but I'm very busy tonight can we do it tomorrow after glee is over?" Kurt was confused . Why was everyone so busy after glee tomorrow.

"Well I would have talked to Miss Pillsbury already but she said she was busy after glee today to." Kurt was dissapointed.

"Wait a sec so Miss Pillsbury told you she was busy tonight then?"

"yea why." Kurt gave a puzzling look.

"No reason Kurt but we need t get back to practice now." Kurt was indeed confused and spent the rest of glee wondering what was so fabulous that they couldn't take 10 minuets to talk to him.

He stayed after glee alittle while longer than the others he figured he would go into the boys locker room turn his ipod up really loud and dance for awhile to get some stress off. Assuming he would be one of the only people in the school he put on his leotard and turned on none other than beyonce 'single ladies' and began to shake his hips.

Hearing this strange music was startling to Emma as she stood up from her desk and walked down the hall assuming it was Will still hear after school as he normally was because its not like he had Terri to home to anymore after the divorce.

Emma came up to the locker room door hoping it wasn't Ken who was in there jamming out.

"Oh god!" Emma screamed as she saw Kurt doing shimmies.

"AHHH Miss Pillsbury I thought you said you couldn't stay after school today." Kurt's face was red and he noticed so was Emma's.

"Oh no no I was just leaving when I heard the music playing." She was frazzled and wanted so bad to leave.

"Well where are you going if you don't mind me asking."

"Well Kurt if you must know I have a date." Emma began to back away towards the door because the sight of Kurt in nothing but a leotard was alittle to exposed for Emma's comfort.

"O with who?" Kurt loved juicy teacher stories about anyone and everything in general he was a gossiper.

"Kurt I really don't think discussing my personal life is something that needs done right now so I'm going to go ill see you tomorrow." And with that she ran out of the room faster than lightning itself.

Kurt was a curious man ever since birth which is probably what led him to become a gay man too.

He stuck around another good 10 mins. before changing back and heading home but on his way out he noticed something more like someone or actually two people. He couldn't make out who they were at first because they were far down the hall standing close. As the man grabbed the woman's skirt and pulled her closer but as soon as he did she pushed his chest away.

"Will we are in school still." The woman laughed.

"So what when you were in high school didn't you ever have any fun?" He man stated sarcastically laughing along with her.

Wait a minuet Will? and a woman clearly shorter than him with a oh to familiar voice.

Wait another minuet that woman was Emma, Emma Pillsbury the germophobe. Who would have thought she let someone touch her. No one that's who.

Kurt knew something was going on between those two but then he realized again Mr. Shue probably had his own apartment because all of his stuff was gone from his room along with the matress. Also, he noticed the two sharing glances and smiles at each other a lot. It was always clear they liked each other but no one put it together. Kurt has a scandal on Miss Pillsbury now and Mr. Shue and he wants to the bottom of it or it will eat at him.

The next day went quickly and Kurt almost forgot about his meeting with Miss Pillsbury after school.

"So Kurt what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well umm. this is a bit uncomfortable for me but I want to talk about my sexuality."

"Oh ok well go ahead what is it you need to vent out." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well everyone knows im gay and im no different than them I have feelings yet they all talk about me behind my back like im not even there." A tear was forming in his eye.

"Im no different than you Kurt you know its like my germ problem sure people will make fun of you protest against you and manipulate you but you need to stay strong and think of yourself." She smiled and took a pamplet labeled 'So you think you like your own kind?' Kurt took it and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Miss Pillsbury but I know who I am and im proud of my accomplishments and my life and im not afraid to tell people anymore thanks to glee club."

"Its amazing what one man and 12 kids can do for each other." She giggled alittle to herself.

"Or one man and one woman." Kurt stated as he looked up at her who was now getting red with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Emma knew what he was talking about but she didn't think anyone knew.

"Hey Em---." Will barged into the room not seeing Kurt in the chair.

"I mean Miss Pillsbury I need a report on a kid." A report on a kid does he think im stupid im in high school for god sake im not dumb Kurt thought to himself.

Emma giggled at his comment a he to realized how dumb he looked.

"Ill be right there Mr. Shuester." she used his school name trying to die down the embarassment that was on her face. And with that he smiled nodded his head and left the room and Kurt noticed she was watching him walk down the hallway.

"I know Miss P." Kurt finally said.

"Know what Kurt?" She looked at him confused.

"About you too. I saw you guys after school yesterday in the hall really close and doing god knows what else." A huge grin rose on Kurts face.

"Um Kurt I don't know what your talking about."

"Miss P if I may you helped me with my problem let me give you advice now." She swallowed gard.

"Don't ever let him go Miss P. He really likes I can tell and you really like him so just give in already tell people its ok we at glee wont judge you. I learned that through personal experience." He stood leaving Emma silent. "Oh and thanks Miss Pillsbury." she heard him say after already being half way down the hall.

Will came in a few seconds later.

"Phew that was close!" he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ready to go home?" He said as he grabbed her coat.

Home was her place and he was staying with her now for a few weeks and loved when he called it their home.

"Yepp." She simply said as she planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for." Will asked.

"Im not letting go Will a good friend told me that."

* * *

Well this went another way than i expected but i really like it so i hope you guys do to. Sorry for any grammatical errors when i type fast i miss some keys lol reveiw please!!!


End file.
